In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a sling or hammock construction for maintaining a pet safely on a vehicle seat, particularly the back seat behind a driver and passenger.
When traveling with a pet, particularly a pet that may be large or sheds fur, placement of the pet in the back seat of a vehicle often results in rendering the back seat untidy and unclean. Fur which has been shed and dirt from the animal may result in making the back seat unsuitable or unusable by a subsequent passenger. Additionally, if a pet is placed in the back seat of a vehicle, the pet may be thrown forward and injured in the event of a sudden stop.
Thus, there has developed the need for means to not only protect the interior upholstery of a vehicle, including the seat and floor area behind the driver and passenger front compartment, but also a means to enhance the safety of a pet placed in the back seat of a vehicle. Merely attaching the pet to a safety belt by means of a leash may not be appropriate or safe. Retaining the pet in a seatbelt will, of course, not be feasible. Thus, the need described has become an important factor, particularly with people who have pets as their companions.